


What She Deserves

by combefemme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefemme/pseuds/combefemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is crying on Valentine's Day. Isaac comforts her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Can you write something about how he asks her out or how he comforts her after losing Jackson on Valentine's Day?

This is stupid and ridiculous and weak, Lydia thinks as she wipes the tears from her cheeks. She shouldn’t be crying over Jackson. He doesn’t deserve it.

And she certainly shouldn’t be crying over not having a date on Valentine’s Day. Even if it is the first one since Jackson left; her first Valentine’s Day alone in three years.

“Oh, come on, Lydia,” she scolds herself. “You don’t need him. You don’t need anyone.”

Suddenly, Lydia feels eyes on her and she snaps her head up, ready to run from whatever evil thing is lurking in the dark this time — because apparently that’s her life now — but instead she sees Isaac, hands buried in his pockets, loping across the lacrosse field towards her.

He stops in front of her and cocks his head to the side. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she says, wiping away the rest of her tears. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” he tells her.

“Well, I am,” she snaps.

“Okay,” he says holding up his hands in surrender and moving to sit next to her on the bleachers. “What’re you doing out here?”

“It’s not like I have anywhere else to be,” she says bitterly. “What are you doing here?”

Isaac shrugs. “It’s Valentine’s Day and Stiles is over,” he explains. “Not exactly something I want to see first hand.”

“I’d imagine,” she replies.

“Is this about Jackson?” he suddenly asks.

Lydia sighs. “Nothing is about anything.”

“Because if this is about Jackson,” he goes on, ignoring her. “Then I can tell you, that douche is not worth your tears.”

“You don’t even know him,” she shoots back.

Isaac shrugs. “I know any guy that makes you cry doesn’t deserve you.”

She shakes her head. “You don’t know what I deserve.”

“I know it’s not this,” he tells her.

“And just how would you know that?” she questions.

“Because, Lydia,” he says. “No one deserves the shitty hand you got dealt. All that crap with Jackson… and Peter.”

She cringes at the name but doesn’t say anything.

“And the way you handle it all,” he continues. “You refuse to ask for help because you don’t think you should need it. You think this is your problem. You don’t think other people would understand. You think you should be stronger.”

He’s staring at his hands as he says it and she watches him closely, realizing that he might not be talking about her anymore.

“Isaac,” she says softly and reaches a hand towards him. He flinches away from it and she recoils. She buries her face in her hands and sighs. “We’re pretty messed up, huh?”

He laughs. “Yeah, I guess.”

“No wonder we’re alone on Valentine’s Day,” she says.

He turns to her with a smile and knocks his shoulder against hers. “We’re not alone.”

She just looks up at him and smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr >> getyourhandofftheglass


End file.
